The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted novelty items.
Automobile drivers view their cars as an extension of themselves. For some, the choice of vehicle itself is an expression of personality. Others choose to display items on their vehicles that depict or represent some part of their personality. Particularly subtle vehicle design cues, or overall similarities in popular vehicle designs may contribute to the desire of a vehicle owner to individualize the appearance of an automobile. Vehicle-mounted displays allow drivers to make a statement about their interests and likes by personalizing their cars in an easily reversible fashion.
Numerous display devices have been developed to address the need to decorate a vehicle without making permanent alterations. Signs, such as xe2x80x9cBaby on Board,xe2x80x9d have been attached to the vehicle interior with a suction cup, as have plush figures, fuzzy dice, letters, inflatable items, air fresheners, and team flags. One desirable feature in an attractive vehicle mounted display is the element of surprise. Because a vehicle is often glimpsed only momentarily, or fleetingly, as it passes, and sometimes only in the peripheral vision, the mind of the observer will attempt to assign meaning to a display based on only very fragmentary sensory input. Hence, the opportunity exists to present a vehicle display which will induce feelings of delight or surprise in the casual viewer, while also giving ready expression to a driver""s personality.
A two-dimensional figure display device supports an animal or figure silhouette with loose portions, such as a dog""s ears and tongue, on the exterior of a vehicle rear window. The image of the figure to be simulated is formed on a multi-layered element which is attached to a stiffening support. The support has frontwardly extending tab and an upwardly extending clip which engage between the window and the window frame of the moving vehicle. Loose flaps of material on the multi-layered element are acted upon by the wind as the vehicle travels, simulating the movement of the depicted figure.
The display simulates a dog or other figure, perched in the vehicle back seat, enjoying the air from an open window. This figure display gives drivers an opportunity to express their love and appreciation for dogs to others. Other drivers, giving only partial attention to the ornamentation of passing vehicles, may express surprise or delight, on realizing that what at first appeared to be a dog gazing out a window, is only a largely two dimensional simulation. Furthermore, the display can serve to invite camaraderie between people on the roadxe2x80x94one dog lover would recognize another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a figure display for attachment to a vehicle window which simulates a figure, such as a dog, sitting in the rear of a car.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a figure display which, although mounted to the exterior of a vehicle, appears to cross over the boundary between vehicle interior and exterior.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a figure display for attachment to an automobile which utilizes the forward motion of the vehicle to induce simulated animated movement of the figure.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.